Rainbow Colored Teardrops
by Chikushi
Summary: A summary of Uni's life events told through her eyes. Gradual change between 3rd person and 1st person.
1. Chapter 1 Today's beginning

**((NOTE: I'm supposed to be finishing my other fics but oh well. This story was inspired by the latest chapter (Chapter 279) of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I hope you enjoy a story told from Uni's point of view. These will be broken up into separate chapters.))**

This is not just any story. This is no one else's story, but her story. Yes her story. Oh, how she went, it was all too fast. Now let's listen as her story is told.

It started when the day my mother died. The day that I must accept the fact she had passed. It was sad and heart-breaking. I was crying. But I heard someone about to come in. So I quickly wiped my tears and looked like nothing happened as if I wasn't sad about her passing away. I stayed hidden in the background as I watch him come in. It was Genkishi. He couldn't believe that my mother died but he said nothing about it as we looked at each other with mournful faces. But I managed to smile saying that it's ok. Genkishi wondered who I was and questioned me. I told him the answers. I told him that I am Aria's daughter and that I never knew anything about my mother being part of the mafia nor did my mother told anyone else she had me. I also told him that before my mother went, she explained everything to me, including the story about this pacifier I now hold.

Then I foresaw that Gamma will be coming in sometime soon. So I stayed hidden again and Gamma rushed in through the door. He saw my mother's peaceful face and looked really frantic. Genkishi said that she's passed but Gamma wouldn't believe it. I then welcomed him back and stepped out from the shadows, he questioned who I was, and I told him who I was. Then he got mad and knocked the hat off my head. I completely understood why he had done that and why he's mad. It is sad to see my mother go actually. She was the best mother a daughter could have and a boss that this family would hate to see go. I told Gamma that I knew that this would happen; even my mother knew that it would too. He didn't believe me at first till Genkishi cleared it up a little though it rendered to be useless. He was mostly mad at me not crying about the fact my mother is now gone.

He grabbed my wrist and at that moment I knew that he knew I cried for my sleeve is wet. He knew that me and my mother are a lot alike. I sensed that all in a blink of an eye, what Gamma is thinking and feeling. Then he had a thought which just flowed in to my mind, it's about my mother, "In her, she is…" I said out loud, "Alive." Gamma looked shocked and then he asked, "Can you read my mind?" I nodded. Then he picked up my hat, returned it to me, and called me "hime". From that day on, I know what I had in store for me. I was looking forward to it. We had a moment of silence and proceeded out of the room. I took another look at my mother's peaceful face again. Tears were about to fall from my eyes, but I closed my eyes, shook my head and told myself, "_No, I mustn't. I mustn't worry my mother or my family. That's not what mother taught me either._" So, instead, I smiled and hoped for the better knowing what was going on and what will happen next. Gamma assisted me on my way out and asked if I was ok. I told him that I was fine. The following day, we had a funeral for my mother, Aria.


	2. Chapter 1b The Beginning of Today

**((NOTE: I had some trouble with the meeting since no one really knows for sure what happened but I tried my best with it. Now... ENJOY~!))**

A few weeks have passed after my mother's death and everything is going great! It was a little hard at first but everybody grew to like me over time. I was a slight bit uneasy about them calling me princess in the beginning but by now I'm used to it. Everyone's nice; Nosaru and Tazaru are like a comedy duo, Genkishi… Well, I know he's hiding something. I can sense it. He might be working for someone else. I might know who, but even so I kept quiet about it. Other than that, I especially look up to… Gamma. He's very loyal just like mother said that he was. He would help me in times of need.

Ah! That day… It was indeed a nice day. Even with what's going on, flowers are in full bloom. With the feelings I have of Gamma in mind, I made a flower crown. I wanted to surprise him with this. He was working on something outside, so I went up to him and put it over his head. He was a bit startled by it but I knew he liked it. But after that, things took a turn for the worse.

One day, I was in the house and then I heard someone yelling. Yelling about Genkishi being injured really badly. Once I heard of this, I quickly rushed over. Along the way, I heard about him fighting Superbi Squalo. I saw the condition that Genkishi was in. It was horrible, but it felt fake. I can sense what Genkishi was thinking the moment I went over to him. He was planning to kill me, I suspected as much. He was working under Byakuran.

I took his hand and said, "It's ok." He was amazed at my confidence and determination, as well as lack of uneasiness. Then I said, "I will go see him." Everyone was against it.

"But if you go then--"

But I have no choice. I knew what was going to happen to me, but I must. Through all the uneasiness I sensed from everyone, I stood up and said, "I will be fine," with a smile on my face. Byakuran, this is the final straw. I will not let you harm any more innocent souls. We arranged the meeting date. Location? Their hideout.

* * *

It was the day of the meeting. So I got ready and went in to the car.

Everybody asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I simply answered, "Yes." I am very confident with what will happen next. If it's for the sake of my family, I will do anything to make sure they're safe.

We got to the Millefiore hideout. I heard someone comment that the place was too obvious but not at the same time. I felt that the place is slightly eerie. I proceeded in along with a few people in my family, including Gamma. I kept looking forward as I proceeded to the meeting room. Then we all saw sight of Byakuran Gesso. He was talking about eating too much for lunch. Then he looked at me and my bodyguards stood right in front of me. I sensed some doubt from others, that that man is actually Byakuran, he seems a whole lot different from what we exected. At that moment, I saw a glimpse of the future and I sensed Byakuran's intentions. Byakuran is acting very friendly for someone who is out to use me to get the tri-ni-sette. Either way, I can't escape my fate.

I decided to go on. But before that, I wanted to tell Gamma something. I went up to him and gave him a hug. I whispered to him- Well, I whispered that, "I love you. Just like mother did." And walked away with a smile. I was blushing too. It was a bit embarassing to say but then was the perfect time because I know that I won't another chance after this. I took a deep breath and walked in to the room. Alone.

* * *

I can never forget how the meeting went. The air in the room felt stale. I was a slight bit uneasy, it was only us two in the room. No cameras, nothing.

Byakuran still had a smile on his face, "There's nobody here but us two. No worries you won't get killed. Now, please take a seat."

I took a seat across from him. The air feels heavy, there was a long silence until he said, "So, about the feud. I want to end it."

"!!"

"I don't like to fight really. All you have to do is to agree to these terms. Is that ok?"

"What are the terms?" I asked.

"The terms are simple actually. All you have to do is give me all the power you have and merge with my family," he said with a smile.

How can he say that with such a smile?

"I'm not too fond of the agreements." I said with a smile as well.

Byakuran was slightly caught off guard by my sudden determination and come back. He quickly retained his composture and smiles, then he said, "You can take your time in deciding. How about some tea?" He then made a very suspicious smile.

He was serious about this. Then somebody came by with tea. I thanked the person and was about to drink the tea. I took a little sip and putted it down. It tasted weird as if it was drugged so I didn't dare to drink it.

Byakuran asked, "Hmm? Uni-chan, what's wrong?"

"May I get another cup of tea? This cup tastes weird." I said.

He then got serious then retaining his composture once more, "Sure." S

o I got another cup. Same result. I made a look signaling I didn't want to drink the tea. Byakuran noticed and a repressing vibe came from him. I just have to drink the tea, so I drank the tea. At that moment, my heart drifted somewhere else. I now know that I can also travel different worlds. So I decided to hide, he didn't seem to notice.

"Now what were the agreements again? Ah, that's right. Would you agree to them Uni-chan?" Byakuran said.

"Yes. You have my word. I am now yours." I replied.

"Good." Byakuran smiled.

* * *

We said our good byes then I walked out. My family ran up to me, they are relived that I came out with unharmed.

"Everybody listen to me. Our Giglio Nero family and the Gesso family are merging."

Everyone was shocked.

"After the merge, the parent body will be the Gesso family and the boss will be Byakuran-sama."

Gamma grabbed my shoulder, I slapped it away,"Don't touch me so easily. After the merge, I will be number 2. Only Byakuran-sama can touch me."

Tee-hee. It's weird how I remember all of this, even though I was hiding I can still see what was going on and what I said.

Gamma yelled, "Byakuran!! What did you do to Uni-sama?!"

"Hm... I wonder what?" Byakuran casually replied. "BASTAAARD," upset at Byakuran's answer, opened his box weapon, and he got ready to attack. Gamma... I'm sorry but I have to. I jumped in to the attack and blocked it with my sky flames.

"If you want to lay a finger on Byakuran-sama, you'll have to kill me first." Of course, no one in my family would want to kill me. So Gamma ceased fire...

It was the day of the signing. The signing of the merge between my family and his.

Then Gamma came to me and holded out his box weapon. "I want to return this. For the sake of the Giglio Nero family, your mother gave me this box. I don't intend to use it for the Millefiore. Until a time when I can use it for the Giglio Nero family's sake comes again, I want you to hold on to it. I believe the time would definitely come."

He looked dead serious about it. So, I took it. Then he guided me to the place where the agreement was signed. Those three months were short, I had fun. I will take those memories with me. And from that day on, the beginning of today has ended and was never seen again.


End file.
